The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in June 2006. In 2006, the inventor, Friedrich Manfred Westphal, a citizen of Germany, organized a group of unnamed, unpatented Clematis lanuginosa varieties to open pollinate the seed parent, the unpatented variety Clematis patens ‘The President.’ Seeds originating from this crossing were planted out, and the new variety was selected in late 2007. All work was conducted at a commercial nursery in Pinneberg, Germany.
During 2008 and 2009 the inventor propagated ‘Dorami’ by vegetative cuttings at the commercial nursery in Pinneberg, Germany. Subsequent generations have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.